voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:P K
Some comments Some comments regarding your recent work... * Please do not remove redlinks unless you think that page should not be created (such as you did to Fleet of Doom). I think every character should have his own page, so having Throk or Pidge redlinks is okay, as we'll get to them sooner or later. * Fan-art: the VV pic is nice, but please ask the artist if we can use it, and give him credit in the image description. If we can't find the original author, I think we should remove it and use something else. Using official stuff is one thing, and can probably be fair-use, but using un-credited fan art is a line I think we should not cross. (Even for "official" art, such as from comic scans, we should identify the artist when possible.) * In general, when I edit, I try to use http://tfwiki.net TFWiki.net as a guide for how I should do stuff. When I (eventually) do character pages, I'll do it like they did. When I do episode pages, I'll do it like they did. It's a really good wiki, and a model that I think should be emulated. * Youtube: the only problem with embedded Youtube is that the videos might be removed, which leave a big useless box on the page. Also, embedded Youtube videos really dominate the page anyway. I think simple pics are better, and Youtube videos are best put into an "External Links" section. Will try to get my front page up later today. Been sitting on it for far too long.--GrantB 16:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : * On talk pages, please sign your post by using four tildes: ~~~~. It will automatically insert your name and date. : * A simple Googling indicates that Meredith Mulroney is the senior graphic designer for Media Blasters (current DVD license-holder). This is way more than a mere fan. Please update the image file itself (this page) with a URL of where you got it and put her name in there too. Please do this with all images that you do not scan or photograph yourself. : * The "Voltron (series)" page probably doesn't need to exist. I would like to get all the current main page info off to sub-pages and eliminate it entirely. Please note that the original 1984 series is covered by Voltron: Defender of the Universe, and the other shows have (or should have) their own main pages too. : * Sorry for nitpicking all your stuff when I haven't been doing much around here lately. As I said earlier, your participation is a kick in the pants for me to get back on it. : --GrantB 21:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice to see you adding stuff Hi, P K, really cool to see someone joining in. Two things: * I've been working on a new front page. Will probably launch it today or tomorrow. See my draft: (link removed because I deleted that draft page) * Some of the images you added are really huge. For instance, the Vehicle Voltron one. They should be probably be reduced for copyright/fair-use reasons, and more importantly, it's really huge on the Vehicle Voltron page. Now that someone else is getting going, that'll probably the kick in the pants I need to get back into this... --GrantB 17:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Voltron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Voltron Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 22:35, 2009 September 25